Damion King
About Damion is the tsundere love interest that appears after the third Chapter of the game. He lives with his mother and three friends in the second housing district. Damion is often very closed off towards people, including the hero and several of the other characters. He eventually opens up, becoming a good friend and a strong figure. He is voiced by Toxic Proxy. Appearance Damion appears at first with his natural green hair, but when he turns twenty, he dyes his hair brown. In both appearances, he has a red streak going in the front. He has three piercings in his left ear, and wears a red sports jacket over a gray t-shirt. He has a tear-drop necklace falling over his chest with a black and white dragon sketched into it. At times, he is portrayed with a cigarette. Relationships Damion and Anastasia Damion had known Anastasia much before he moved into Araysia. The two of them both strive to be actors, and in sharing this passion, the two became best friends. While they are love interests in some scenarios, they are much like siblings in several regards. The two typically mock other people together, as they are known as the bully duo. Damion and Jet Damion and Jet go back since they were children. The two are best friends, and they live together as roommates with their two other friends and Darcy. Damion frequently pushes Jet around, as Jet can be rather docile. They met while being forced into a project in elementary school. Damion and Kyler Damion and Kyler met alongside Jet and Jay. Because Kyler is a strong personality and leader, him and Damion often butt heads due to Damion's equally strong leadership stance. Damion and Jay The two of them met at the same time as the other two, while in a class project. Jay initially didn't care much for Damion and the feelings were mutual. However, though out their school lives, Damion and Jay became rather close. Damion and Andy Andy doesn't initially interact with Damion, but during the high school plot they begin to realize they have a lot in common, and become somewhat friends. Trivia * Damion is the most widely misspelled and mispronounced name out of all the boys. People typically refer to him as "Daimon". * People used to dye their hair the same as Damion's in his previous high school. It was due to his intense popularity and his ability to win over various girls. Damion calls this 'turning green with envy' * Damion has two siblings: Harmony and Dark * Damion dislikes romance games because he played one in high school and was teased non-stop. * Damion dyes his hair after he turns 20. * He originally was an accident to be added into the game. He had a sprite titled "Boy Delete", and was supposed to be removed. He ended up getting concept art and became relatively popular so he stayed. * Some of the Celestial Dance staff has admitted the Damion was their least favourite character before his revamp * Damion is the only love interest who smokes who also does not get a scene with him smoking in it. * Damion has been recasted vocally four times due to voice actors dropping out. Category:Love interest Category:Male Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Main Characters